Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of immunology and immunotherapy, and more specifically to immune regulatory oligonucleotide (IRO) compositions and their use for inhibition and/or suppression of Toll-like Receptor-mediated immune responses. In particular, the invention relates to antagonists of Toll-Like Receptor 9 (TLR9), TLR7, and/or TLR8 that uniquely inhibit cytokines normally produced through TLR9, TLR7, and/or TLR8 stimulation.